The Armada Kids at the movies
by ecwecwecw1
Summary: I was watching the Transformers when I thought "What would it be like If the kids from Transformers reviewed them" So here this is. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Armada kids at the movies: Transformers**

Rad: Hi I'm Rad.

Alexis: I'm Alexis.

Carlos: I'm Carlos.

Billy: I'm Billy.

Fred: I'm Fred.

Starscream:...

Alexis: Come on Starscream.

Starscream: I'm not doing it.

Alexis: Come on Starscream you promised.

Starscream: Oh fine. And I'm...Starscream

Alexis: And welcome to-

Everyone: The Armada kids at the movie.

Starscream thinking: I can't believe I'm doing this.

Rad: And today we showed Starscream the block buster of 2007 Transformers. Let star with you

Billy. What did you think?

Billy: I thought the film kicked so much ass. The CGI was amazing, the acting was good and the fights were awesome. Thumbs way up.

Starscream: Well If you ask me the film was a bunch of Hollywood garbage. I mean the plot was thin and the product placement was so obvious.

Billy: No it wasn't.

Fred: Hhhhmmmm I'm in the mood for a whopper, some mountain dew and Pepto-Bismol to help it go down. Then I'll go buy a DMC car to go buy an Xbox360.

Billy: -_-

Starscream: See my point? Seriously next time I want to see a multi-billion dollars franchise logo in every scene Id watch that "8 crazy night" film that Carlos showed me.

Billy: What? How dare you compare this film to 8 crazy nights!

Rad: Alright that's enough you to. Alright lets talk about the acting. Alexis what did you think?

Alexis: Well let me first say that Megan Fox's acting was terrible. Seriously did you see how bad she was?

Starscream: Well I don't think people were paying attention to her acting Alexis.

Alexis: Oh? And what were you paying attention to?

Starscream: Well... I... I didn't mean... It's not like I wa-

Alexis: Well talk about this later.

Starscream:...Yes Alexis.

Billy: Ha. You just got told Starscream.

Starscream: (Pulls out his wing sword and points it at Billy) You want to say that again to my face you little bitch?

Rad: Calm down Starscream. Don't be upset just because your character got one line in the whole damn movie.

Starscream: Shut up.

Rad: Anyway I felt the movie was alot of fun. The plot was actually pretty entertaining and the action sequences were alot of fun. For a Michael Bay It was actually well done.

Starscream: I suppose so. I feel that there was to much emphases on the human characters. I mean if I'm going to watch a film about giant robots I want I want to see giant robots fight.

Alexis: I agree with you Starscream but I feel that they did do some good development of the human characters. Even though there were time when I got sick of them.

Billy: You already know what I feel I felt it was a great entertaining film.

Fred: I enjoyed the film. I had a great time watching it.

Rad: And with that were done. Join us next time on another exciting episode of "The Armada kids at the movies".

Carlos: What the hell? I didn't get any lines.

Starscream: Maybe youll get some in the next episode.

Carlos: Eeeerrrr.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**The Armada kids at the movies: Transformers Revenge of the Fallen**

Rad: Hi I'm Rad.

Alexis: I'm Alexis.

Carlos: I'm Carlos.

Billy: I'm Billy.

Fred: I'm Fred.

Starscream:... I hate you all. And I'm Starscream.

Alexis: And welcome to-

Everyone: The Armada kids at the movie episode 2.

Rad: Today we showed Starscream the sequel to the bloke buster of 2007. Transformers Revenge of the Fallen. Let's start with you Carlos. What did you think?

Carlos: Oh so now you guys care what I have to say huh? Well screw you. I'm still pissed about not getting lines last episode. I'M OUT HERE! SCREW YOU ALL. (Door slams)

Rad: ...Ok. Well then we will start with you Starscream, how did you like the movie.

Starscream: It was ridiculous. Seriously the plot of this movie made no sense.

Billy: What? Name one thing that was off putting about this movie?

Starscream: How about the part when they use a piece of the All-Spark to bring back Megatron yet when Optimus dies they don't use the pieceMikaela has with her almost the entire film. So instead they go looking for the matrix which just happens to be the one thing that can activate the Sun Harvester. Could this plot of been anymore _convenient?_

_Billy: Oh Please Starscream your only upset because Megatron kept making you his bitch._

_Starscream: That also didn't make sense. I mean I know there trying to make it like the original but there that scene were In telling Megatron the progress report on top of the building and whales on me. It makes you wonder how many second-in-command he had before me._

_*Flashback*_

_Second-In-Command 1: Sir the inhabitancies of the planet are putting up more of a fight then we thou-AHHHH (Megatron kills him)_

_Second-In-Command 2: Sir the copier is out of pap-AHHHH (Megatrons kills him)_

_Second-In-Command 3: Sir your ex-wife is on the phone and wants to know when the check will arri-AHHHH (Megatron kills him)_

_Second-In-Command 4: Sir- AHHHH (Megatron Kills him)_

_*Flashback ends*_

_Starscream: And is it me or dose this director Michael Bay seem to really like explosion?_

_(The other kids laugh)_

_Starscream: What?_

_Alexis: Oh Starscream. Wait till you see Bad Boys II._

_Rad: Alright let's move on. What did you think about the movies pacing?_

_Alexis: This movie I felt really dragged on there were so many scenes and characters that were unnecessary_

_Billy Whispering: Hay Fred check this out._

Billy: So Starscream did you notice how often they had Megan Fox running in slow motion?

Starscream: How could you not notice?

Alexis: Oh?

Starscream: Well I didn't mean... I wasn't trying to...I...YOUR AN ASSHOLE BILLY.

Rad: Ok so final thoughts everyone. What did you think?

Starscream: I thought it was poorly written special effects crap.

Alexis: I didn't think it was that bad but I though the writing could of been alot better

Billy: Well I thought it was a great action packed thrill ride.

Fred: I thought it was ok.

Rad: And as you can see the review are mixed. Join us soon when we review Transformers Dark of the moon.

Starscream: Why do I have the feeling I'm going to hate that movie?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Armada kids at the movies: Transformers Dark of the Moon**

Author: Hi everyone, ecwecwecw1 here. I just want to say that this episode of "Armada kids at the movies contains spoilers for the movie "Transformers Dark of the Moon". I'd hate to be the one that ruined this movie for anyone. So if you haven't seen the movie don't read this. For everyone else please enjoy.

Rad: Hi I'm Rad.

Alexis: I'm Alexis.

Carlos: I'm Carlos.

Billy: I'm Billy.

Fred: I'm Fred.

Starscream:...

Alexis: Starscream? Starscream? Guys I think he is in a state of shock.

Rad:...OK. So anyway, today we saw the third instalment in the Transformers movie series, Transformers Dark of the Moon. Carlos since your back with us would you like to start off.

Carlos: Thank you. While I did enjoy movie more than I did the second one there were some thing that bother me about the movie. One thing was the fact that Megan Fox didn't reprise her role as Mikaela. Her character was really part of these movies especially after the second movie. I mean they spent 2 and ½ hours trying to say I love you to each other and then in this movie there broken up? That bugged me.

(The other kids are silent)

Rad: ...Yeah your going back to having no lines.

Carlos: Aww man.

Rad: Anyway Alexis what did you think?

Alexis: Well let me first say I agree with Carlos about Megan Fox.

Carlos: Thanks Alexis.

Rad: Quite you.

Alexis: I liked it more than the second one but just like in the second one there are those scenes that drag and some of that really bad humour.

Billy: Are you guys kidding. This was an awesome movie. I mean come on what about that scene when Sentinel Prime turned on the Autobots? Who saw that coming?

Alexis: Honestly that is the scene that made the movie before. Before that I was getting kind of board. However it makes you wonder why Sentinel Prime didn't take the matrix from Optimus when he offered it to him when he still trusted him. I mean he ended up stealing it later anyway.

Billy: Because he wanted him to trust him.

Fred: I think they already trusted him.

Billy: Shut up Fred.

Rad: Any way what did you guys think of the new Decepticons in this movie?

Billy: They kick so much ass.

Alexis: Yeah but were the hell were they in the last movie during the big battles. I think the deceptions could of use all their help.

Rad: Yeah I mea-

Starscream:! I WAS KILLED BY THE SLAGING HUMAN? THOSE STUPID MINI-CONS, WHEELIE AND BRAIN, GET THIS BIG DRAMATIC DEATH BY CRASHING THE MAIN DECEPTICON BATTLE SHIP, AND I GET KILL BY THE GOD DAMN HUMANS? THATS IT *Pulls out his wing sword* IM GOING TO FIND MICHAEL BAY AND IM GOING TO KILL HIM. YOU HAVE BUTCHERED MY FRANCHISE LONG ENOUGH MICHAEL BAY!

(Later that day)

*Knock knock*

Michael Bay: Hello?

Starscream: Hello are you Michael Bay?

Michael Bay: Why yes I am. How may I he-OH GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NO NO NOT THAT! PLEASE STOP! NO don't put that there! THATS AN "OUT" HOLE!

Rad: *Sigh* bye everyone.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

Starscream: Hay slags. Ready to go to the movie?

Rad: Yeah just give us a minute. Carlos still isn't done.

Alexis: I wish you'd stop insulting people all the time.

Starscream: Oh come on Alexis. I don't insult people all the time.

Alexis: Oh yeah? Willing to make a bet then?

Starscream: What kind of bet.

*A small grin appears on Alexis's face*

Alexis: How about a bet that says you have to go 6 hours without saying anything mean or bad? If I win you have to start going to school with us.

Starscream: WHAT?! NO WAY!

Alexis: But if you win-

*Alexis whispers something into Starscreams ear as a small smile appears on Starscreams face*

Starscream: Oh, you're so on.

Carlos: Hay sorry about that guys now I'm ready.

Starscream: Great. Hay what movie are we going to see anyway?

Carlos: The Last Airbender.

Starscream… You planed this from the beginning didn't you Alexis?

(An hour and a 29 minutes later)

Rad: Hi I'm Rad.

Alexis: I'm Alexis.

Carlos: I'm Carlos.

Billy: I'm Billy.

Fred: I'm Fred.

*Starscream is in a fetal position mumbling "Mustn't say anything bad"*

Rad: Hay Starscream, are you ok?

Starscream: I…I'm fin... fine you…piece of-

Alexis: Pardon Starscream?

Starscream….you w…wonderful person. Th..thanks for your concern.

Rad: Anyway, we just showed Starscream the 2009 movie re-make of the popular nickelodeon T.V. show Avatar, the Last Airbender. What did you think Billy?

Billy: I felt it was amazing. M. Night Shyamalan really did an amazing job of adapting this movie to the big screen.

Fred: Are you firkin kidding me? They didn't do one thing right.

Billy: Oh please. Your just an M. Night Shyamalan hater.

Carlos: Well I'm one of M. Night Shyamalan biggest fans, hell I actually liked signs and Lady in the water, and even I can't defend this movie. The acting was pure crap, half the characters names weren't even pronounced right and the bending look so unchoreographed it was ridiculous.

Alexis: I agree with Carlos, however I'll give the movie credit for the fire benders not being able to create their own fire. In the T.V show the fire benders are the only ones able to create there chosen element at will while the others can only manipulate. So I felt the fact that they could only manipulate was good. Starscream what did you think of the movie.

Starscream:…I…It wasn't the worst movie ever made

(Four and a half hours later)

Billy: He's going to make it. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. HE DID IT!

Starscream:GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT BULLSHIT?! UUNG?! SOHKA?! EERO?! M. NIGHT SHYAMALAN YOU CAN BLOW ME BECAUSE THE ONLY THING YOUR GOOD AT IS SUCKING!

Billy: Um Starscream. That was a great rant but I was wrong, you still had a minute left.

Starscream: WHAT?!

Billy: Sorry. Someone must have set the timer wrong.

Alexis: Whops.

Starscream: JESUS CHRIST! THERE IS NO WAY THIS DAY CAN POSSIBLY GET ANY WORSE!

Fred: Is this a bad time to tell him there that Michael Bay is making a Transformers 4?

Starscream: WHAT?!

Alexis: FRED! We agreed not to tell him that.

Starscream: SO THAT SON OF A BITCH DIDN'T LEARN HIS LESSON LAST TIME, HUH?! WELL THIS TIME I'LL FINISH THE JOB!

Alexis: Starscream you can't beat up Michael Bay again. He still suing you for what you did to him last time.

Starscream: EEEEERRRRRRRRR! *Starscream lets out a breath* Your right Alexis. It isn't Michael Bay who I should be mad at.

*Starscream walks towards the door*

Alexis: Wait, Starscream. Where are you going?

Starscream: I'm going to take care of the real problem.

(Mean while, in Auckland, New Zealand)

ecwecwecw1: And Starscream fly's off. Alright, now who should I have him beat up in the end? Man this is really bothering me.

*Ding-dong*

ecwecwecw1: alright the pizza man here.

*He gets up and walks towards the door*

ecwecwecw1: Hello I-

*Sees Starscream smiling right in front of him*

ecwecwecw1: Oh cra-OH GOD NO! STOP! PLEASE STOP! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! NO, NO NOT THOSE! I NEED THOSE! NNOOOO!  
>The End <p>


End file.
